Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution
Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution is a fan-made Pikmin title created by Hybran. It is exclusively for the Wii console and contains 10 areas, 50 caves and 302 treasures! Story Olimar, after getting back from the Pikmin Planet, rescuing Louie, getting all treasures, buys his S.S Dolphin back from the government. After cleaning the ship, he finds a stash of Pokos under his Pilot's Seat. He realizes that he saw more treasure on the far sides of the planet, twinkling as he left the planet the final time. He told the President and Louie, with the President cutting in and saying to go back and get every last ounce of treasure on the planet. Olimar goes to his home and gets his son and daughter to go with him, Louie and the President in their ships. Olimar and his son travel in one seat in the Dolphin, while the President and Olimar's daughter in the Hocotate Ship. Louie has to travel in the Treasure Hoard, still worth 10 Pokos. They begin their journey back to the planet... World HUB There are 10 Areas, each with 5 caves. *Impact Fields *Lush Grove *Spacious Wetlands *Deserted Factory *(Warning:Snowy Highlands is taken, in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom!) *Humid Marsh *Crevical Canyon *Smoky Yards *Everlasting Sunset *Trials Of Eternity (pages will be made) Pikmin Types The original 5 types plus 5 more are in Epic Pikvolution. *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Brown Pikmin *Orange Pikmin *Gray Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Bulbmin *Adult Bulbmin * *Secret, will be revealed* Enemies/Bosses All enemies within both games appear with new enemies and bosses to change the playing field and trickiness to higher levels. A Piklopedia will soon be made for the various types of Enemies. Difficulty (compared to Pikmin 2) New enemies, bosses and treasures will make this considerably hard and time-consuming with 10 areas and 50 caves, it could take 50+ days to even speedrun Epic Pikvolution successfully. A no-death run is near-impossible, and even if achieveable could contain many resets and several sprays. Challenge Mode This contains both challenge modes from both games. Area CM All areas will have a CM counterpart with more Pellet Posys and more seed-giving enemies. Pages will be updated with CM walkthroughs and enemies. Cave CM Various special caves consisting of up to 10 sublevels will be featured in Cave CM. There are 50 caves to be featured in this mode. A list will be up soon. Epic Challenges, Easter Eggs and Specials This will cover "extra" parts of the game, usually unknown to people. These are the "Epic Challenges", achievements that are obtained within the Story and Challenge Modes. *Recruit all 20 secret Bulbmin - Find the 10 Adult (secretcoloured) Bulbmin within the 10 areas, kill them and recruit their 2 Bulbmin. - Unlocks the hidden Explorer Kit item, Nectar Spray. It allows you to save nectar drops in your Pikipod for safekeeping. *Defeat the Prime Bulborb - The Prime Bulborb is the "optional" Final Boss, found in the 6th (bonus) Trial Of Eternity in a flat, metal arena. More info later. - Unlocks the 301st treasure and an Explorer Kit item - The Ultranostalgic Graphic (a statue of an 8-Bit Mario), which creates the Resistance Badge, allowing Pikmin a second chance after hitting a hazard. *Finish the Final Boss within 45 days - Unlock the Platinum Suit, reduces damage by 92% and has a stronger combo punch, more combo attacks, larger whistle range and a faster running ability. *Finish without losing any Pikmin - Unlock the Turbo Throw, throwing Pikmin three times as fast and the whistle spreads twice as fast. *Finish using no sprays (no Nectar Spray either) - Unlocks a Homing Ability for all Pikmin, and Purple Pikmin get a larger shockwave with a slightly more precise homing ability. *Get 301 Treasures - Unlock an awesome Title Screen, with options to control Olimar and travel within the small area, throwing Pikmin and killing Bulborbs. *See every species (Complete the Piklopedia) - This includes the secret enemies and the only Extinct Spotted Jellyfloat (found in an out-of-bounds area in Spacious Wetlands, near a corner blocked by a wall with a hole only Yellow Pikmin can reach into and latch onto the steadily floating Jellyfloat) - unlocks the Sandbox Mode, Where you can input certain enemies into any area or cave. *Perfect every Area CM - Get every Pellet possible and every enemy possible to the Onion to perfect it. - Unlocks the Golden Dolphin. You can change back to the classic Dolphin anytime. *Perfect every Cave CM - Lose no Pikmin to get a Cave CM perfect. - Unlocks the Onion Dolphin. The Dolphin's nose is now replaced by a big white Pikmin flower. *Complete all Epic Challenges - Unlock the final cave, the Hocotatian Museum These are the Easter Eggs, common references and goofs made by the creator. *Pikcanon-NOT Logo - The company logo on the sign in the Deserted Factory is actually the Pikipedia/Pikcanon-NOT logo!